Xiao Shan
Xiao Shan was a righteous path demonic path Gu Master of Southern Border. He's the current clan leader of of Xiao Clan. Volume 4 (Chapter 650 ~ 1021) Part 1 After Xiao Shan being instructed by the unknown voice that claimed to be Xiao Clan's ancestor, Xiao Shan entered forbidden area of Xiao Clan. He received an Immortal Gu, technically not received, the Immortal Gu itself turned into a mystical light and fused into Xiao Shan's body. Although forbidden area of Xiao Clan cannot be entered by anyone, Xiao Shan entered it and obtained something inside forbidden area. Xiao Clan have this rule where, anyone steps into forbidden area of Xiao Clan will be exiled from the clan, even as the clan leader, Xiao Shan was no exception. Afterwards, Xiao Shan leave the forbidden area, but he was caught by his younger brother, Xiao Mang. His younger brother has been coveting his position as clan leader, and so Xiao Mang using forbidden area as his reason to punished and kill his elder brother. Xiao Mang ordered all elders to catch his brother, therefore Xiao Shan run away from it. Several days later, at nameless mountain, Xiao Shan was injured and still being chased by Xiao Mang groups. When Xiao Shan was about to be killed by Xiao Mang. All the sudden, two demonic path Gu Masters descended from the sky and saved Xiao Shan. The people who saved Xiao Shan were Zhou Xing Xing and Sun Pang Hu. Part 2 After the event that happened between Xiao Mang and him, Sun Pang Hu and Zhou Xing Xing asked Xiao Shan to be a team from now on, and roam the world as part of the demonic path. Xiao Shan didn't give them answer, and all the sudden, the unknown voice that claimed to be Xiao Clan's ancestor appear in Xiao Shan's mind again, he was told to create his own Xiao Clan and lead it to prosperity, the unknown voice give Xiao Shan task to gather Gu Masters in this nameless mountain and create a fortified village, and fight off any invading righteous path enemies. As long as it can be maintained for a hundred days, he can pass the test. Only by passing this test, Xiao Shan could truly earn the inheritance, getting the Immortal Gu and obtaining the method to become a Gu Immortal from the the unknown voice. Then, after obtaining this information from the unknown voice, Xiao Shan answered Sun Pang Hu and Zhou Xing Xing, he commented "Good, then let's go all out, let these so-called righteous path people look at our might". With that, Xiao Shan convert into demonic path, Sun Pang Hu and Zhou Xing Xing were both become his sworn brothers. The tasks that was told by the unknown voice to create a "fortified village" in this "nameless mountain", later it will be known as "Yi Tian Village", and the mountain will be named "Yi Tian Mountain". According to Fang Yuan's conclusion (Previous Life+Current Life Memories) Part 1 Xiao Shan was the person selected by the supreme elder of Xiao Clan. On his body was not only the Immortal Gu of Xiao Clan's Supreme Elder, there was also Immortal Essence and large amounts of the supreme elder's battle will. It was just that Xiao Shan was only a mortal, only able to see the vague image of an Immortal Gu, and had no awareness of the truth. Naturally, besides Xiao Shan, Xiao Mang was similarly a pawn of Xiao Clan's Supreme Elder. If it were not arranged by Xiao Clan's Supreme Elder, how could Xiao Mang coincidentally run into Xiao Shan when he stepped foot in the forbidden area? These two Rank 5 Gu Masters, standing at the peak of the world of Gu Masters, were both in the dark, both being played in the hands of Xiao Clan's Supreme Elder. Part 2 Xiao Shan forced Xiao Clan's reinforcements into retreat, and after naming this "nameless mountain" to "Yi Tian Mountain", he began to invite demonic path members from all over, building up his forces. Before he was expelled from the clan, he was known for his grand morals, his social network was extremely large and he had been popular in both the righteous and demonic path. Xiao Shan's nature was straightforward, he clearly separated kindness and hatred, and emphasized close connections and loyalty. On the other side, Xiao Clan was weakening, suppressed and pressured by Wu Clan and other forces from all sides. Sometimes, even demonic path Gu Masters could not be offended, especially those lone warriors with Rank 4 and Rank 5 cultivation. These demonic path experts were different from the righteous path experts. Demonic path experts were loners, acting without scruples, but righteous path experts were bound by morals, family, reputation and so on. Xiao Clan had established a caravan years ago to strengthen themselves. These wandering demonic path experts were treated with even more caution compared to other clans. Over these last years, Xiao Shan let these demonic path Gu Masters go, or roped them in if he could, but if it came down to killing, he would do it with all his strength and as fast as possible. Occasionally, he even aided some lone cultivators or demonic cultivators financially. Thus, although he was a righteous path clan leader, he had obtained the approval of many Gu Masters of the demonic path. All these gave Xiao Shan a strong rallying force. When the news of him creating a fortified village was spread, there were many immediate responses. A few days later, several demonic path experts traveled from far away to join Xiao Shan. Moreover, the Gu Immortal of Southern Border intensified the situation in secret, so as to easily put their own pawns in the battlefield. Thus, more and more demonic path Gu Masters and lone cultivators started joining Yi Tian Village. In just six to seven days, Yi Tian Village already had over thirty members. Such a speed made even Xiao Shan shocked and surprised. As the number of people grew, they formed an organization. Any organization needed to have distinctions in status. In the world of Gu Masters, the strong were always revered. Among all these people, Xiao Shan not only had the highest strength, he also had the highest reputation, he was chosen by everyone as Yi Tian Village's leader, stably placed at the highest ranking. His two sworn brothers, Sun Pang Hu and Zhou Xing Xing, respectively were placed at the second and third ranks. After all, they were Rank 5 experts, having the highest strength among others. As for the other people, the vast majority were Rank 2 and Rank 3, with few at Rank 4. Their statuses were arranged simply according to their cultivation and strength. Trivia * In the future, Xiao Shan will be known as one of founder Yi Tian Village, Yi Tian Mountain. Category:Rank 5 Gu Master